Farmer Finney
Thomas, Terence and the Snow |last_appearance = Thomas and Victoria |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry C. Reginald Dalby |uk/us_voice_actor = Keith Wickham |name = Farmer Finney |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Finney's Farm ** Terence |occupation = Farmer }} Farmer Finney is Terence's driver and owner. He owns a battery farm and a barn. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Once, James picked up a special load of eggs from a battery farm. James' driver explained how battery worked and that the eggs were for the children. When some chickens strayed onto the track and his trucks broke, Farmer Finney and Terence helped deliver the load to the school while help arrived. ''Thomas & Friends'' One Christmas, Farmer Finney and Terence were helping to collect Christmas trees, including a giant one for the Earl of Sodor. The weight of the tree caused the ice of a frozen pond to break, and Terence to fall into the freezing water. Farmer Finney was able to save himself and called to Thomas for help. Finney assisted in Terence's rescue by attaching a chain to the tractor, allowing Thomas to pull him to safety. Finney and Terence then attended a Christmas Party at Ulfstead Castle. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Tank Engine Thomas Again' - Thomas, Terence and the Snow * 'Toby, Trucks and Trouble' - Toby Takes the Road * 'Thomas and Victoria' - Toby's Vintage Train ''Companion Volumes * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |-|Television Series= and Thomas' Christmas Party * 'Series 2' - The Runaway and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 'Series 3' - Henry's Forest , Mavis , Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Four Little Engines * 'Series 5' - James and the Trouble with Trees and Happy Ever After * 'Series 6' - The Fogman and Faulty Whistles * 'Series 7' - Toby's Windmill and Not So Hasty Puddings * 'Series 21' - Terence Breaks the Ice * 'Series 23' - Diesel Do Right Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery Music Videos * Series 4 - Thomas' Christmas Song }} |-|Other Media= and Thomas, Terence and the Snow * 1988 - The Runaway * 1989 - Clearing Up * 1990 - Trouble in the Tunnel and Henry's Forest * 1993 - Trevor to the Rescue! * 1994 - The Hot Soup Special! * 1995 - Night Lights * 1996 - Going Slowly! and The Hay Engine! * 2002 - The Winning Shot * 2003 - Slip and Grip! and A Foggy Friend * 2004 - Henry's Forest * 2007 - Blown About! and Wheely Useful * 2010 - Farm Fun! and Pulling the Post * 2011 - Wet Wait , Market Day , Really Red , Snow Play and Perfect Plough * 2012 - Sand Express and Messy Monster! * 2013 - A Friend in Need , Bulgy's Back , Seeing Red! and The Seaside Special * 2014 - Prickly Pig! Annual Stories * 1985 - Terence Takes a Bath * 1987 - Terence Turns Pot Hunter * 1989 - Hosepipes and Shunters * 1993 - Bertie the Snow Bus * 1995 - James Gets Cracking }} Voice Actors * Keith Wickham * Yuta Odagaki Trivia * Despite not having any speaking roles in the television series until Series 21, his name was revealed in the 1996 annual story, James Gets Cracking. He also had a couple of speaking roles in the magazines, but was never referred to by name. He also had a speaking role in the 1993 audio story Thomas and the Best-Kept Station Competition but was never referred to by name. * Despite being owned by Farmer Finney, Terence has also been driven by Jem Cole, Farmer McColl and Farmer Collett. * Farmer Finney's television model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * His CGI model is retooled from the stout member of the Sodor Brass Band and keenly resembles Sir Topham Hatt. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Departing Now es:Granjero Finney he:האיכר פיני pl:Gospodarz Finney ru:Фермер Финни Category:Humans Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Farmers